Is pleasure a way of saying I love you?
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Near oneshot, Rated M; for sexual stuff. Mello and Near fight over Saki. Mello tells Saki his true feelings, while Near does his a different way...
1. Chapter 1

This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

* * *

Mello moved his face close to hers, Saki could fell his breath and blushed more. Mello then hugged her from behind so Saki had her back to his chest. "i could make Saki more happy, as you could never show your emotions" Saki froze hearing those words from his mouth.

Mello then wrapped his arms around her just underneath her breast, and held her tight. _"what's gotten into Mello...?"_Mello then moved his hands up and squeezed her breasts. Saki held back a moan as Mello continued to squeezed her breasts, he squeezed them roughly and then gently.

Everyone stood shocked expect Near who looked at Saki's red face, Saki felt herself getting aroused slowly and slight wet. Mello then rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples, Saki let out a soft moan as he then squeezed them. Mello then began to kiss her neck.

As he did this Saki squeezed her legs together hoping it would stop herself getting wet, Mello then moved his hand downwards towards her pussy. Mello then pulled opened her legs as he moved his hand down her panties and brushed his hand over her hairs patch, he then touched her clit. Saki let out a moan as he touched it.

Mello whispered in her ear, "go on say my name" Saki held back her moans. "see Near i can make her happy... i can give her pleasure, more then you could" Mello continued to touch her clit and then pulled his finger away, soaked in her juices. Mello showed it to Near.

"see Near this is what Saki wants, right Saki?" Near looked and smiled remembering the time his finger was wet like that when touched Saki, Mello then licked the juices of his finger. "mm... so sweet"

Near watched as he licked his finger clean and then put his hand back down her panties, Mello then touched her clit again but rougher. "a-ah! Mello!" Saki blushed and shake as a shot of pleasure went threw.

Mello chuckled, "you liked that, didn't you Saki?" Saki held her moans as Mello continued to touch her clit and squeezed her nipple. Saki looked at Near as he watched like everyone else was. _"Near... why are you just watching?... stop him, please"_

Near then spoke, "Mello let Saki chose who she wants to be with" Mello then let go of Saki and she fell to the floor breathing heavily. Saki felt her body ache for more of his touch as the pleasure slowly disappeared, _"more... i want more but,... i want Near's touch..."_

"well Saki who do you want to be with?" Saki looked at Mello as he stood with a smirk on his face, she then looked at Near who was sitting on the floor. Near looked emotionless and Saki smiled. "I.... I want to be with Near" Mello stood shocked by her decision.

"Saki, i could give you everything you want!" Saki smiled at him, "i... i know but, i-" Mello then grabbed Saki's top and pulled her up.

"Near could never give you anything like pleasure or love!" Saki froze as Mello shouted in her face, "but i could, you know why?!" Saki didn't answer as tears fell as he continued to shout at her.

"because i love you! i always have!" Saki looked at Mello eye's as they told the truth, "M-mello..." he then let her go and Saki fell on her butt. Saki looked up at him and slowly got to her feet.

Near then started to curl his white locks and smiled, _"this is becoming very interesting"_"Mello, Saki has made her decision. She wants to stay here, with me" Mello growled and turned around to walk off as he did Mello said one final world. "our destination is the same. I'll be waiting for you when you get there... and Saki i meant what i said..."

Mello then left the building leaving a shocked Saki, _"he.. Mello has always loved me... Mello, but i don't fell the same.. do i?"_ Near then slowly got up and walked over to Saki. Saki was lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Near grabbed her hand, when suddenly she felt Near pull on her hand.

Saki flowed Near as he pulled her away from everyone out of the main room to his, "N-near... where are we going?" Near didn't answer and walked threw the door shutting and locking it behind him. Saki froze as he locked it, _"w-why did he do that...? what's gotten into Near?"_

Near then pushed Saki onto the bed and crawled on top of her, "N-near?" Near didn't answer but smiled at her and began to gently kiss her lips, Saki kissed back. Near then licked her lips as they kissed and Saki opened her mouth, Near pushed his tongue in.

Near's tongue touched hers and then explored her mouth and Saki did this too, they then pulled away and saliva was connected to there tounges and fell down Saki mouth as she tried to get her breath. Near then started to lick her nibble her ear and then kissed down her neck.

Near then pulled her t'shirt up and it showed her pink bra, Saki blushed and covered her chest. Near then sucked her collar bone while his hands moved her arms from her breast. Once he had he squeezed her breast softly, Saki moaned. Near then kissed down to breast and his hands unclipped her bra.

Saki's face went completely red as Near looked at her breast, Near kissed them and sucked on the still hard pink nipple. While his other hand rubbed his thumb over the nipple with a mix of squeezing it. Near then ran his tongue around the hard nipple and then swapped over.

Saki was trying her hardest not to moan as Near did this trying her hardest to keep them back, once he had finished he looked at Saki. "don't hold them back i want to hear them, Saki" Saki nodded, and Near then licked his tongue over her belly button and Saki giggled. Near then pulled down her skirt.

Saki watched as her pink and white poka-dot panties were showing, Near smiled as he saw them and also saw a little wet patch on them. Near then went to pull them down when Saki grabbed him and pushed him down so she was on top. Near looked at her shock by this. "N-near why are y-"

"because I'm not going to lose you to Mello" Saki froze shocked buy this and Near smiled at her, _"does that mean that Near is in love with me too...?"_Saki then moved to Near's ear and lick and nibbled at it she then kissed down his neck, once she has she sucked his collar bone.

As Saki sucked she unbuttioned his white shirt and took it off, Saki looked at his chest and kissed it down to his nipples. She then licked and ran he thumb over them till they got hard. Once they had she then sucked and played the other one and then swapped. As Saki did this Near never once moaned.

Once she had finished Saki then kissed downwards and then pulled his white trouser's off showing his white boxers, Saki saw a big bulged in his boxer's and blushed. _"is.. is that Near's..."_Near then grabbed Saki and she snapped out of her thoughts, "Saki turn around"

Saki then turned around so her butt was in Near's face, while her face was near his cock. Saki blushed in the position they were in, _"this is so embrasing..."_

_to be continued in the next chapter... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

* * *

Near then pulled down her panties and Saki some how manged get out of them, Near had a full view of her pussy and smiled. Near saw that her pussy was slightly wet and then touched her clit.

"ahh!" Saki blushed as pleasure went threw her and she then pulled down Near's boxers and saw his penis, it was slighty erected. Saki blushed, _"this is the first time I've seen one, w-what should i do?"_ Saki then grabbed it and rubbed it up and down and Near let out a moan.

Saki smiled and continued to stoke and then wiggled her tongue on the head, Near let out moans as she did this. "ahh, Saki!" Near then started to rub her opening lips till they parted allowing entrance to her vagina, and then entered a finger inside her and pumped. Saki moaned as Near did this.

As Near pumped his finger it was soon drenched in her juices and went down his hand, while his other finger rubbed her clit. Saki was trying her hardest to pleasure Near but it was proving hard, so she then took him. Saki bobbed her head up and down while sucking and swirling her tongue around his cock at the same time.

"oh, ah! Saki!" Saki continued to suck when his cock then started to throb in her mouth, Near continued to pump his fingers in when he stopped and grabbed her butt and pulled it down. Near then put his tongue into her vagina and pumped his tongue in and out. Saki stopped what she was doing and screamed. "a-ah! N-near!"

Saki then continued while Near wiggled his tongue inside her Saki's walls then tightened around his tongue and then he stopped to push her up, as he did a string of her juices was connected to the tip of his tongue and vagina. Near licked her liquid that fell from her vagina, and he pumped two finger's into her again while his other hand rubbed her clit again.

After a thew minutes both then felt each other bits throbbing and before long, Near's cock then throb in her mouth and he cum. Saki stopped and watched him squirt and cum as it fell down his cock. Saki then cum too and her feminine wetness fell down Near's fingers, Near pulled them out and licked his soaked wet fingers and watched her cum fall down her legs.

Saki then got off Near and laid on the bed panting heavily, Near then got on top of her and they both looked at each other. Saki smiled, "N-near... i... i want-" *knock knock*both of them stopped and looked at the door, it was Commander Rester.

"Near there something on T.V, a spokes person and his follower's supporting KIRA" Near then got up and and got changed, "I'm just coming" Saki got up and watched as Near walked off.

"once your ready come and join us" Saki nodded and watched as Near unlocked the door, Saki quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Commander Rester saw her and Near as he walked out and closed it behind him.

As Commander Rester and Near walked, Rester asked a question. "Near, i didn't disturbed anything did i...?" Near looked at him. "no, you didn't, we were just talking" Rester felt that there was more going on but, shake his head at the thought.

Saki sighed and smiled, _"i can't believe what we just did that... we did more this time!" _Saki then walked out with the blanket still around her and went to her room. She then took a nice long warm shower and then got changed, once finished she walked back to were everyone was.

Saki walked in and saw Near siting playing with a water gun, he was shooting his toys getting them wet. Behind him was the person Commander Rester was talking about, "Near..." Near didn't answer and started to curl his white locks with his finger. There was a pack of cards in front of him.

Near picked up a card it had a skeleton face on it with two scythes, it had a roman number on it 'XIII' and said 'DEATH' Near then snapped out of his thoughts. "Gevanni, please connect me to L" and grabbed the head phones with the speaker. "right"

"L, i've caught Mello. But... he escaped. However, i was able to question him a little" "Near, Mello didn't escape, you let him get away... am i right? Or do you still have him with you?"

A smirk then went across Near's face, "no, he really did escape. I'm pretty impressed at how he escaped from under our noses. He did tell me a few things of interest, and i would like your opinion on them, L... Mello claimed that a Shinigami possesses the Notebook. Have you been able to confirm such an existence?"

"yes, Shinigami truly do exist. But i kept it a secret because i thought you'd never believe me" Everyone in the room froze from shock, "I'd really like to have a talk with that Shinigami. And the thing that's bugging me the most... ...is that there's a fake rule hidden among the seven rules you told me about before"

Near was playing with his cards, they all had the same picture and roman number on them. "a fake rule...?" "yes."

"But this is Mello we're talking about. He might just be trying to confuse us" "that's true. But L, I'd like to hear your opinion. If one of the rules **is **fake, which one do you think it is?"

"by process of elimination, it is likely to be the one that says the writer will die unless they write another name in the notebook within thirteen days" "yes, that's what i thought too"

L then spoke to the Shingami, "Shingami, is there a fake rule written in the Notebook?" **"no, there isn't" **Near then smirked as he heard the Shinigami's voice.

"it seems that there is no fake rule, i can only assume that Mello was lying. And if we write a name down in the Notebook, that person will die, so there's no way of testing it." Near sat fascinated by the Shingami's voice he had heard, "so... you have the Shinigami beside you?"

"yes" "you said that the notebook is being held at the Japanese taskforce headquarters, that means that you, L, are also at the headquarters. Am i correct?"

"that is correct..." "are people other than you listening to the conversation?" Near was turning over the white pieces of card that was circled around him as he did they had the same pictures as the cards he had. "yes.. there are"

Near's smirk then grew "i think I'm figuring it out... The new L... and members of the Japanese task force... did you see the original L's face?" L2 then cut of Near. "L cut the connection"

"which is the same as admitting that they've seen L's face" L2 then reconnected back to Near, "it's true that there are some members here who have seen the original L's face"

Near's smirk then turned into a huge smile, "ah... ...so you've seen him"

* * *

Just a thew words from me, CherryKunoichiTenTen :)

I'm currently in process of writing chapter 5 of my Hellsing story!

The chapter should be up **VERY SOON!**

I'm also writing ruff drafts for chapter's 6, 7 and 8 and can confirm that chapter 8 will have a **VERY STRONG SEXUAL **scene in it, so you've been warned my readers.

I'm sorry i know that kinda spoiled it but i just want people who don't like that stuff to know, but still wanna read my story...

I hope fans of my story will continue to review:)

Please do it helps me know that there is a reason to continue my story.

Untill next time, bye-bye!


End file.
